


Bad Ideas

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Party, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Smut, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sleeping with the boss is a very bad idea, but at the office Christmas Party you aren’t always making the best choices.





	1. Chapter 1

Sleeping with the boss was a really bad idea.  You knew that.  She knew that.  There was a balance of power issue.  You sleep with your boss and then what?  They aren’t supposed to be giving you special treatment.  There’s the ability to blackmail.  Can you say no and your job be okay?

It was just a pity that she was so completely and utterly amazing.  She was a complete professional all the time.  There was always this expectation when someone got to be on the board of directors for a company because their parents owned the controlling shares they would be complete fuck ups.  Add to that Hope had to deal with people, mostly men, assuming that she was some dumb heiress, she got shit a lot.  The temptation to not make waves must have been there.  To just roll your eyes and let the money fill your bank account.

That wasn’t Hope though.  She ran Pym Tech.  She took no shit.  Not from anyone.  She was smart and resourceful.  And beautiful.  God, she was stunning and where she could use that to manipulate weak minded idiots, she never did.  She wore suits that said I will kill you before I sleep with you so don’t even bother.

You had been harboring a crush on her since the day she hired you.  You had thought you were playing it cool but by the end of your first month working for the company it had become a running joke in your department.

But sleeping with your boss was bad and having a relationship was worse.  Not that she’d have you, you were sure.  She was better than that.  Even with the lingering looks you got.

So why now, three-quarters of the way through the Pym Tech Christmas party did Hope have you pushed against the door making out with you.

It was the alcohol, right?  It had to be.  You had both drunk a lot that’s for sure.  Pym Tech didn’t skimp on the Christmas Party.  You’d been flirting.  At first, it was just a case of your inhibitions being lowered and wanting her to know how much you liked her.  Only she’d flirted back.  She was sassy and flirting with Hope was like being in some kind of battle of wits.  You liked it.  You liked she had a comeback for everything.  You liked that nothing seemed to startle her.

Then the touching had started.  She had initiated that.  Or you thought that was the case.  There was a hand on the middle of your back when she approached the food table.  Then she’d sat near you and her knee pressed on yours.

Now that knee was wedged firmly between your thighs and you rocked on it, the thin fabric of your panties the only thing keeping your pussy smearing fluids all over her bare thigh.  Her thigh was hard and muscular.  You wondered how she had time to work out as much as she must to get that level of muscle definition when she also ran an extremely successful company.

She tasted of alcohol.  Scotch to be exact. The warm smoky flavor clung to her lips, a stark contrast to the fruity vodka drinks you’d been drinking.  She had both of her hands tangled in your hair and one released moving down your back and unzipping your dress.

“This is so wrong.”  You gasped as her lips moved down to your neck.  She sucked at your pulse point hard enough to mark.  It sent a strong jolt through you, straight to your core, making your pussy drip and soak through your panties.

“We can stop if you like.”

There was a tone to her voice.  One that was both honest and teasing.  It said both ‘I will stop immediately if you’re uncomfortable’ and ‘but we all know you want this as much as I do’.

“No,”  You groaned.  “I want this.  I have always wanted this.”

“I know,”  She said with a smirk and lifted you, carrying you to the photocopier and placing you on it.

She pushed your legs wide and ducked down between them.   First kissing over your panties and tugging on them with her teeth.  She pushed them aside and swirled her tongue around like she was trying to taste all of you.  A hum escaped against your pussy as you moaned and leaned back, your hands clutching tight to the edge of the copier.

She held onto your thighs and sucked on your clit.  Her tongue flicking back and forth over it as she pinched it between her lips.  You moaned and brought your feet up onto the console so you could push up against her mouth.  Your foot pressed the copy button and the machine started.  The bright white light ran back and forth as copy after copy of your ass filled the out tray of the machine.

You and Hope both started laughed and she lifted you again and carried you to the small table stacked with papers.  She brushed them aside and lay you back over it, crawling up over you and bring her lips to yours.

You kissed hungrily, licking your tart and salty fluids from her lips.  She moaned and began grinding down against you.  Your clits rubbed against each other and you couldn’t help the sounds of pleasure that escaped you.  A warm tingle built in your cunt and slowly spread out through the rest of you.  Her hand ran down your stomach and between your legs, her thumb pressing and rubbing against your clit and two of her fingers penetrating you.  She expertly stroked them inside you, paying close attention to how you responded to her.

As you felt yourself fall apart for her your own fingers entered her cunt.  The soft warm muscles clenching around your digits as her arousal coated them.

“That’s a girl, just like that,”  She growled.  You mewled in response, no longer able to form coherent thoughts.  All you knew was you were going to come and you wanted to bring her over with you.

You bit at her nipples through her blouse and curled your fingers inside her, stroking them over the spongy surface of her g-spot.  Her fingers worked inside you too and she rocked her hips against your hand, grinding down against you.

With a sudden jerk and clenching of your muscles, you came, moaning against her skin.  She smirked and kissed you hungrily as he hand became soaked in your fluids.  You kept fucking her with your fingers.  Your thumb working her clit as you focused your index and middle finger on her g-spot.  Press and drag, press and drag.  She started to pant and moan, making the sounds you had always dreamed about pulling from her.

Her cunts squeezed hard around your fingers and she threw her head back with a cry as she came over your hand.

For a moment the two of you just lay on the table breathing heavily.  You couldn’t believe this had actually happened.  It had been so bad, yet so, so good.  She let out a breath and got up and started straightening herself up.

“That probably can’t happen again.”  She said as she pulled down her skirt.

“I know.  Don’t worry, Hope.  I’ve been wanting it for a long time, but I get it.”  You said sitting up and pulling your dress back into place.

She looked up and smirked at you.  “You have, haven’t you?”  She teased.

“Yeah.  A bit.  You don’t have to worry about me though.”

She came over to you and zipped up your dress, and leaned in close so you could feel the tickle of her breath, hot against your neck.  “Unless you want to come back to my place and we can make some more poor decisions.”

You bit your bottom lip and took her hand, entwining your fingers with hers.  Sleeping with your boss was a really bad idea, but no one has good ideas all the time.


	2. Ex Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to quit your job to pursue a relationship with Hope. Turns out she has some very specific tastes.

You had been so good.  So, so good.  Okay, there had been that one slip up.  Which, yes it had been an all-night slip-up but it still only counted as one.  Hope Van Dyne was your boss and you were her employee and even though you were both extremely attracted to each other you had been good and things had stayed professional.

Which sucked, to be honest.  It sucked having to choose between a job and maybe getting a chance to be in a decent healthy relationship.

So you decided you weren’t going to.  You were going to do both.

Hope often took her lunch in the boardroom so that’s where you went to find her.  You knocked on the door and let yourself in, finding here sitting at the large table eating an array of sushi she had laid out in front of her.

She looked up and frowned.  “You know we can’t.”  What it was about the way you were holding yourself that she had known exactly what you had wanted to talk about.  You hadn’t brought it up with her at all since the night you had spent together.  You had been nothing but professional.  She’d never brought it up with you either.  Yet, right away she knew.  Maybe you had a terrible poker face.  Or maybe she could just read minds.  “I’m your boss.  The balance of power is off.”

“Why?  Because you’d hate to boss me around?”  You asked making sure the sexual suggestion dripped from your words.

She laughed softly and shook her head.  “Like to play with fire don’t you?”

You sidled up closer to her, leaning against the table.  “Maybe.  I can tell you something else I like to play.”

“I said we can’t.  Don’t make me come down hard on you.”  She said.  The finality of it hurt a little but it didn’t dissuade you.

You bit your bottom lip and quirked your eyebrow at her.  “I’d like you to come hard on me.”

“Seriously,”  She said, all humor now gone from her voice.  “I’m your boss.  You need to stop.”

“No, you’re not.”  You said with a smirk.

She pushed her chair back and folded her arms.  “What do you mean I’m not?”

“I just resigned.  I don’t work here anymore.  Or at least I won’t in two weeks.”

She looked you up and down.  The first sweep of her eyes was confused like she was trying to tell if you were lying to her or not.  The second sweep was predatory, like she was about to devour you whole.  “Is that so?”

“It sure is, Ms. Van Dyne,”  You hummed, crossing one leg over the other.  “So now, the only reason not to pursue this -” you indicated between the two of you - “Is because you don’t want to.  Because I - Want to.”

She pushed her chair back and strummed her fingers on the arm.  “Take your panties off.”

A shiver ran through you and you stood up and worked your panties down and off.  “It’s funny you know, you just quit so I wouldn’t be your boss anymore, only now, I am most definitely your boss.”  She crossed her legs and continued to strum her fingers on the chair.  “I want you sitting on the table, legs spread.  I still have lunch to finish.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  You said climbing up on the table.  You sat with your legs wide and your knees bent so your feet rested on the edge of the table.

She moved her sushi so it sat between your legs and picked up her chopsticks.  “So,”  She said picking up a piece of tuna nigiri from beside your thigh and dipping it into soy sauce.  “Do you have another job lined up or will you be lining up for unemployment?”

“No, I have a job.”  You said watching as she slowly chewed her food.

She swallowed and picked up a cucumber maki that was sitting so close to your quickly moistening cunt that you almost felt it brush past your skin as she raised it up and brought it to your lips.  You took a bite and chewed it.  It sent a slight shiver through you.  There was something about sushi.  It tasted like being at the beach.  That fresh salty air that came from the ocean.  A flavor not unlike that of clean pussy.

“So where is it?”  She asked.

“S.I.”

She paused with a piece of tuna halfway to her mouth and rolled her eyes.  “Stark?  Really?  Of all the places.”

“It was the best offer I got.”  You replied.

‘Well, here’s another offer for you,”  She said putting her chopsticks down and tenting her fingers on the table.  “I really like you.  I think we could have something together, but you need to know that I like control.  I can get rough.  We’ll need to discuss what you’re comfortable with.”

If you weren’t already completely turned on, you would be now.  Your mind flicked over the things she might be into.  How ‘in control’ she liked to be.  Would it just be instruction and praise?  Would bondage be involved?  Pain?  “Okay, that sounds good.”

She smiled.  It was a dark and hungry smile.  “Good.  Dinner tonight?  You can tell me what you like, and I’ll tell you what I like and hopefully, there’s some crossover.”

You hummed.  “I don’t think there will be a problem with that.”

She chuckled and started moving her food to the side.  “Oh good, because you might need to be punished for the S.I. thing.”

“Sounds fun.  What now though?”  You asked.

“Well, right now, I eat.”  She said and grabbed your thighs dragging you to the edge of the table.  You yelped.  The yelp turning into a deep moan as she sucked on your pussy, her tongue swirling around as she drank up your fluids.

You lay back on the table looking up at the off white ceiling tiles above you as Hope held you in place and swirled her tongue around your folds and ruffled them with her lips.  A warm tingle built in your cunt and spread out through the rest of you.  It made your skin flush and prickle and your nerve endings come alive.

As your arousal grew you began to rock your hips gently against her face.  Wanting more than just this light teasing she was providing.  She smacked your hip.  Not in a way to cause pain, but she cupped her hand so it made a loud slap sound that echoed in the large conference room.

She sucked your clit in her mouth and pressed her lips against it. Her tongue flicked back and forth and circled around, eliciting a loud moan from you.  She sat up and slapped your hip again.  “We’re at work, you need to keep quiet, you bad girl.”

“I don’t know if I can.”  You said with a slight whine to your voice.

She smirked at you and picked up your panties.  “Well, we might be finding out a limit sooner than I thought.”   She balled the fabric in her hands.  “Shall I gag you?”

You rubbed your legs together, the thought of it alone sending a shiver up your spine.  You nodded your head and she shoved the fabric in your mouth.   She smirked down at you and returned to your pussy.  This time when she pulled your clit into her mouth, she thrust two of her fingers deep inside you and spread them, stretching your cunt and making you cry out.  Your cry was muffled by the fabric of your panties.

She curled her fingers, dragging them inside you as she sucked and nipped on your clit.  She said she liked control.  She had all of it.  All you could do was give yourself over to it as you arched up on the conference table.

Electricity crackled through your veins, making your skin buzz and your hairs stand on end.  It built in the pit of your stomach like a ball of hot lead pressing down on you.  You writhed under her as she worked your g-spot, your muffled moans getting louder and blending from one to the next.

With a sudden jolt and clench of your muscles, you came, crying out into the fabric of your panties.  She drank you down greedily as your body shuddered on the table.  When she sat back she smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin.  “That’s a girl,”  She hummed.

You sat up and pulled the panties from your mouth and moved closer to her, planning to return the favor.  She kissed you gently and took your underwear from you, slipping it into her pocket.  “I need to get back to work.  And so do you.  Be at my place by seven.”  She said getting up.

You blinked at her.  “Okay.  Can I have my underwear back.”

Hope smiled and you knew the answer before you even said it.   “We’ll see.  I’ll give them to you later…  if you’re good.”

With that she left you to straighten up and spend the rest of the day on edge, waiting for tonight.


End file.
